Monster's Great Escape
is the first episode in Season 1 of Robot and Monster. It debuted on August 4, 2012. It received 2.88 million views. Overview Monster is shocked to discover that Robot had played a practical joke on him during their youth. Monster decides to get even by pulling an elaborate prank on Robot. But practical joking does not come naturally to Monster and the'' joke he pulls is on himself. Synopsis Robot and Monster are at work. Robot sees Gart and decides it would be great to pull a prank on him. Monster will distract Gart while Robot puts glue on his cherry picker. Monster pretends he just drank poison and Gart rushes down to help him while Robot spills the glue. When Robot is done, Monster seems fine. As Gart is about to touch the controls, Monster stops him saying that Robot got glue all over them. Robot gets the glue on himself causing him to get caught on a machine that dragged him across the factory. We later see Robot and Monster walking home from work. Robot asks why Monster told Gart about the glue. Monster says he didn't want him to get stuck and says his idea of a prank would be placing the glue bottle on the controls as a "mystery glue". Robot says Monster doesn't understand pranks and explains that a prank is when you trick someone and laugh at their suffering. Robot brings up the prank he pulled on Monster in the school cafeteria when they were kids. Monster doesn't remember it being a prank at first, but later looks at pictures in his wallet and realizes that Robot had a whoopee cushion. Then, right away, Monster immediately senses Robot was only doing that to be a jerk and wants to be alone. Suddenly, Ogo comes out of a sign and tells Robot how he can "turn that frown upside-down". Meanwhile, back to Monster's side of things, biker girl J.D. and her motorcycle Spitfire try to teach Monster the art of pranking. But, as fate would have it, Monster is not the person you would usually expect to teach pranks to. Cast *Monster - Harland Williams *Robot/Marf - Curtis Armstrong *Ogo - Jonathan Slavin *Gart/Loudmouth - Maurice LaMarche *Spitfire - Cree Summer *J.D. - Megan Hilty Trivia *When Robot and Monster were young, Monster had a propeller on his hat and Robot had a lowercase "r" instead of a capital "R". *When Monster was trying to escape a paper bag, his hat was on it even though it should have fallen off since Monster fell down sometimes. *A picture of Marf can be seen in their house. *Punch Morley can be seen in the crowd during Monster's Great Escape. *When Monster was ripping off seat covers at the Makin' Bacon, assuming Robot was going to prank him with a whoopee cushion again, you can see Perry being thrown across the screen as well. *Robot does not invent anything in this episode. *Although this episode marks J.D.'s first appearance, we don't see her without her motorcyclist helmet and goggles until the next episode Game Boys. *During the scene when Monster is explaining to Robot about how he could have become the World's Greatest Escape artist, if you look closely on his board of pictures, a photo of Uncle Kuffley is present; Monster even mentions him. *Toward the end where Ogo comes on stage in hopes of making Monster smile after the conclusion of his 'prank', the way he flies, especially when he is accidentally launched toward the sky, is very similar to Heloise in the ''Jimmy Two Shoes Season 2 intro. *This episode takes place after Nobody Panic and Pinball Wizard, as it shows pictures of Robot's Job at The Makin' Bacon, and a picture of Monster after using The Insta-Travel-Tron with a gold-line sparkplug *Robot doesn't seem to be annoyed with Ogo in this episode. *When Robot is putting glue on Gart's cherry picker, his laugh sounded like Gart's. Quotes Monster: Oooh, Gart! Don't touch the controls; Robot got glue all over them! Robot: (gasps) Gart:What?! Robot: Who,Me? (everyone gathering to watch Monster perform his escape act) Monster: (tied up and dangled over a pool) Thank you all for coming! You're about to witness the most dangerous escape of all time! Once this rope is on fire, I have 30 seconds to get free before I plummet into this pool of venomous sharks! Robot: 30 SECONDS?! Monster, it took you 14 hours to escape from a towel! And I'' had to help you! '''Monster: I know, Robot, but you have to trust me. Loudmouth: '''''HEY! Hurry up and get eaten by sharks already! I'm paying for a sitter! Monster: Sorry, I'll get right on it! Gallery Monster's on board.png Monster had poison.png Robot with glue.png Gart almost touches controls.png That was the prank.png No pranks.png Monsters wallet.png Monster embarrassed.png Spitfire in the night.png Great Escape.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Robot and Monster